Episode Fourteen
Episode 14 is the first episode of the second series which was first broadcast on 6 January 2003. Summary The group are picked up by a helicopter and taken to an illegal military center. However, they discover that their mobile phones are missing, they are constantly watched by CCTV cameras and are cut off completely from the outside world - physically and otherwise. However their fears are all dismissed by their liaison, Stanich. Recap Picking up right after the end of Episode Thirteen, Fourteen starts off after the lights fade. The members of the group are all still there, but none of them remember the encounter except for Gerry. Two helicopters arrive and airlift them to a field, where they spot a pair of identical twin girls. They are taken to a "purpose-built facility for non-resident immigrants," as explained by their liaison, Helen Stanich. She tells them that Gerry, who they saw being taken away in a wheelchair while babbling about aliens, will be in hospital for a few days, and David and Sarah have been taken to the isolation ward, but disallows them from contacting Scotland. In the first night, Leon is woken in the night by a phone call - from David, who tells him "it's time to get out of there," before hanging up. He dismisses it as a dream and the next morning, the six swim in the pool. They decide to visit David and Sarah in the isolation ward, but they find neither of them there. Stanich tells them they have joined Gerry at the hospital, where they will have to remain for a few days. She then interviews Simon, who takes responsibility for leading the group during their crisis in Series One. The others become suspicious about the situation and decide to investigate the complex. After discovering the boundaries are lined by barbed wire fences and dozens of CCTV cameras. The gate is open and Shona attempts to prove they can leave whenever they want by walking out; she is shocked by an invisible forcefield when she tries. Meanwhile, Lucy discovered several monitors displaying the camera footage - and Stanich's office, with a phone. When she tries to call home, Stanich appears, and orders her to leave. As Shona and Leon sit near the fence, a Ute passes by, and Leon takes the opportunity to escape by jumping in the back. He succeeds in getting out, but he is watched by CCTV cameras the entire time. Meanwhile, Lucy spots the twins leaving in a four wheel drive. The Ute stops at a convenience store and Leon runs off, finding a payphone. He needs twelve dollars to call Falkirk and attempts to use his charm to get it off two girls. He discovers it is Sunday, not Saturday as he and his friends thought. Meanwhile, Lucy and Shona relay their findings to the others, who agree to gather evidence for when Leon gets help. He calls his family in Falkirk, but has to run before he can explain the situation, as a security guard from the compound arrives. Simon has faith in Stanich, and Chrissie pushes him as he goes to talk with her, knocking over a lamp. They discover there was a listening device attached to it. Meanwhile, Leon hitches a ride, but discovers he has just jumped into Stanich's car. Category:Episodes